Generally, semiconductor devices are formed on wafers having multiple dies separated by scribe-lines. The devices may be separated into single die units by cutting through the scribe-lines using a die singulation process such as sawing.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.